Dino Thunder: Reunion
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: It's been 3 years since Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent had graduated from Reefside High School. Each one of their dreams have come true, except for Trent's which he is still working on. But, when a new evil comes to Reefside, it's up to the former Dino Power Rangers to reform and take back their city. Will they succeed or fail? (Somewhat a Sailor Moon crossover)
1. A New Threat

**DINO THUNDER: REUNION**

**Episode 1: A New Threat**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's dream, or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded **_**+ italicized=flashback or memory or flashback of a dream**_

_It wasn't normal for Trent Fernandez to be __getting__ these kind of dreams. He saw a girl with medium length black hair. She wore an outfit that reminded him of a Sailor Soldier from Ethan's favorite anime show Sailor Moon._

_The outfit was a white fuku with a white sailor collar on her back with a black line on said collar, and with a bow in the front holding the collar in place, with a gold star in the center. She also wore a white mini-skirt with a black band around her waste and black lining the bottom of the skirt. She wore black boots on her feet with a white band on the top of the boots, and black fingerless gloves. She even had a black chocker necklace on around her neck, with a white star in the center._

_In the girl's hair, there were 2 clips, one on either side of her head, that looked like they were pearls._

_Trent was in his ranger form at the time, getting into a fighting stance. "Who are you?!" He yelled, making the girl giggle evilly._

"_Oh, calm down White Ranger, I'm not here to hurt you."_

"_Why are you here then?!"_

"_Because..." She began to answer when she turned around, showing her crimson red eyes. "...I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you." She took out her version of Trent's Stego dagger, drew some arrows, and made them fly towards Trent._

Making Trent wake up from his dream. He looked around the room, as he breathed heavily and as cold sweat fell down his forehead. He looked at his nightstand and stared a specific picture that he couldn't help but smile at. It was a picture of him and his friends in the Dino Lair together, with his teacher, Dr. Tommy Oliver standing beside them.

Trent looked at a picture on the wall by the door to his room after that, seeing it to be him and a very best friend of his that he hadn't seen in ages together. The girl had medium length brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue sailor collar with a white stripe on it, with a red bow holding it in place. She was also wearing a white shirt with a blue mini-skirt and blue bow in the back.

In the photo, Trent had his arm around her and was smiling at the camera, while the girl was just smiling like she was laughing as she was looking at the camera as well.

Trent sighed as he stared at the photo. He got out of bed and walked up to it as another sigh came to play. "It's been a while, hasn't it..." Trent began to say. "...Stella."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Trent walked out of his house, only to see someone was moving in next door. _I wonder who it could be. _He thought before getting into his white sports car and drove off to work at 'Hayley's Cyber Space'. But as he drove off, a girl with medium length brown hair got out of the moving van and smiled.

"Oh, what a beautiful day to move back to my hometown of Reefside." The girl said as she started helping her mom get the boxes out of the van.

"Honey, are you sure you want to move here? I mean..."

"Mom...you can't make me stay with you forever. I'm 21 years old now. I'm a high school graduate too. I think I can manage."

"Are you sure, Stella?"

Stella looked at her mom as she placed the box she was carrying in the living room. "Mom, I already got a job at this really cool café. I start tomorrow. I'll be fine."

"Alright. As long as you have a job." Stella's mom said as she gave her daughter a hug before continuing their box removal from the van.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So, I'm finally getting a co-worker after 3 years of working here?" Trent asked Hayley as he leaned against the bar, after delivering some drinks to a near by table.

"Yeah...sorry for waiting." Hayley said, with the look of sorrow on her face.

"No, you're fine." Trent replied, sounding not so soft spoken like he was back in high school.

"She is actually a sweet girl, who graduated high school 3 years ago, like you, Trent."

"Really? What's her name and where did she graduate from?"

"She graduated from Angel Grove High, and her name is Stella Belle."

Trent froze as he took the next tray and looked at Hayley with an expression, showing that he was shocked to hear that. "Stella Belle?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Trent grinned a little as he looked down for a short while then back up at his boss. "It's nothing. It's just...that name sounds so familiar to me."

"Well, maybe it's someone you know."

"Yeah, maybe." Trent said before picking up the tray and taking it to the table by the stage.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A dark castle stood tall in the dark part of the woods, by Reefside. Many new versions of the Triptoids from Mesogog's time of terror were standing around making the beeping noises they always did, and giving the queen of the castle a massive headache.

"Would you shut UP!?" She yelled as she shot some of her powers at them and made them disappear. "That's more like it." She said as she began to walk towards her throne.

A young girl with snow white hair and yellow eyes walked into the throne room and curtsied towards her queen as Aria sat down in her throne. "My queen, I am heading off to the world of normal humans. If you need me, call." She said as she turned into a human girl, wearing the same kind of uniform that Trent's friend Stella was wearing in the photo he was looking at the other night. Her hair changed to snow blond and her eyes changed to ice blue.

"Actually, Tanken, there is something I want you to do." Aria said.

"Anything for your, my queen." The girl known as Tanken replied.

"I am glad that you are going out right now, because I want you to get the scoop on if the Power Rangers are still around. I've heard about what they can do. I don't want them interfering with my plans to rule the world." Aria declared.

"Yes my queen." Tanken said before disappearing in black snowflakes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once Trent was done with work, he began to walk to his car, when he saw someone he was trying to avoid. She had medium length black hair, and red eyes. Her skin was quite pale, and her dress was kind of flirtatious. And truth is, Trent wasn't ready for another relationship.

He and Kira just recently had broke it off so they could work on their dreams. Trent's didn't work out just yet, but it was getting there, where as Kira was Reefside's biggest star out there.

Trent clung to the wall around the corner, as the girl began to walk towards him. He was afraid she'd see him, and without realizing it, activated his camilian power from when he was a ranger as she walked on by.

After she walked into the Cyber Space, Trent went back to being seen and not looking like a wall. He looked completely shocked that he used that power after 3 years. "What's going on? I thought it was over." He said to himself before running to his car, hopping in and driving straight for Dr. Oliver's place in the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As the girl walked into the Cyber Space, she noticed Hayley getting ready to close. She walked up to her and leaned against the counter. "Hey Hayley."

Hayley looked over and saw the girl with the black hair and red eyes. "Oh, Catlyn, hi. What are you doing here?"

Catlyn just grinned. "I just wanted to know if Trent was here." She asked.

"Oh, Cat, I'm sorry, but he just left."

Cat's grin disappeared as Hayley said that about the ex-White Ranger. "Oh, well, I guess I'll just leave too. Tell him I said hi tomorrow."

"I will Cat." Hayley said as Cat began to walk out of the Cyber Space and head back to the woods, where her home was located.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAL!" The announcer at a soccer game with the Reefside Wave against the Angel Grove soccer team. Reefside's star player had just shot the winning goal.

"Unbelievable! The Reefside Wave have done it! Thanks to their star player Conner McKnight!"

Conner was lifted up by his team as they walked off the field. After a while, they put him down, and he walked up to his bag, but as he did, he zipped like he did with his Dino Gem powers. He looked around, making sure no one saw it, and pack up his stuff, still feeling worried.

"I think I need to go see Dr. O. He probably would know what's going on." He said to himself as he ran normally towards Dr. Tommy Oliver's house.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kira Ford was walking down the street, heading home from a long day at the studio. With the release of her next album coming out, she was very busy.

She turned down into a dark alley to get home faster, when someone jumped out in front of her. She got scared.

"Hey, isn't she Kira Ford? The world famous singer/songwriter?" One of them said.

"She sure is." The other said as he began to walk towards her slowly. Kira backed up slightly, and screamed, making her Ptera scream come out, blowing them away in the process.

They fell on their backs and once they got up, they ran away from the freaky singer, leaving Kira by herself in complete shock after using her Ptera scream, that she hadn't used for 3 years. "Dr. O, expect a visit from me." She said as she ran the other way, towards Dr. O's place.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ethan James was very busy with his million dollar software business that he wanted to develop when he was in high school. All his employees would call him up and let them know if anything was wrong with the software. He had founded a new type of hard drive for computers to make them go faster. He had made a fortune on this discovering.

Ethan was home, alone, with his orange taby cat Mittens sleeping beside him on the couch, as he was working on his computer. He found a bug in it as he was using his hard drive, making his computer slow down. He got fed up and punched his wall, using his Tricera arm glowing, and leaving a big hole in it.

Ethan studied for about a brief minute until he looked at his arm and saw the blue scales running up it. "What's going on? I haven't seen this for 3 years." He said to himself before closing his laptop, sending it on the coffee table, and leaving his house to go to Dr. Oliver's place.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Tommy Oliver was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. It was a weekend, so he didn't have to teach. He did have a second job at looking through fossils and such, but he was kind of tired from teaching all week.

Anyway, Dr. Oliver was about to flip to another channel, when there were knocks on his door. He turned off his TV and walked to the front door, opening it to see Conner McKnight, Ethan James, and Kira Ford standing there.

"I had a feeling I'd see you guys around this time." Dr. Oliver said as he let them in. He was about to close the door when he noticed a white car pull up and he saw Trent walk out. "You too, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. I started looking like the wall at the Cyber Space when Catlyn Shi showed up." Trent responded as Dr. O let him in as well.

Trent walked in only to also see Conner and Ethan standing there...but also he saw Kira. "Kira...hi."

Kira looked over at Trent and grinned. "Hey Trent."

"Wait...you guys aren't...?" Conner began before Ethan hit him in the arm.

"Uh, no, we're not." Trent responded to Conner's unfinished question.

After a while, Dr. O walked back in and pulled the jaw of the T-Rex he had on his desk, opening up the hatch on the floor. "Follow me." He said as he walked in first, with the other four following behind.

As they walked down the stairs, they noticed that the lab was back to normal and fixed. "Wow, Dr. O...good job with fixing the lab."

"Thanks, Conner. But right now, I have something to give you." Dr. O said as he walked to a table and showed them the open case with their old silver bracelets inside it.

"Wait...you know about our powers coming back?" Kira asked.

"I had a feeling they did. Because mine are back too." He said as he showed them he was wearing his bracelet already.

Trent reached in and grabbed his bracelet and as he put it on, he felt something telling him to not be a ranger again.

"_You foolish boy! You will not be able to defeat me!" _The voice said through his head.

He looked over and saw a star shaped charm on a chain on the table. "Dr. O...what's that?" He asked, pointing to it.

Dr. O, looked over as Conner, Ethan and Kira grabbed their morphers from the case and put them on. "Oh, that's an experiment I'm working on. That charm was left behind by Mesogog when he was defeated. I had stashed I away for safe keeping, but I found that it had great power of evil inside it...kind of like your Dino Gem before Trent."

"Is it like a new form of Power Ranger morpher?" Conner asked.

"No...something more powerful than a Power Ranger."

"Like what?" Ethan asked.

"That I am not sure." Their old science teacher said as he put the case down and walked towards the necklace. "But it is dimly glowing. I guess it might be attaching to someone."

"We better not let that happen." Trent said. "I wouldn't wish evil on anybody. It's not fun."

"Yeah, you would know...you were evil at one point." Conner mumbled under his breathe.

"Conner..." Dr. O said before placed the necklace back down on the table. "Now I need to ask: are you guys ready to reactivate your Ranger Powers?"

"Are you kidding? I was just thinking about how I wanted to do this again!" Kira said.

"Yeah, I'm with Kira on this one. Count me in!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Same goes for me." Conner simply said.

"I was missing this too. I'm in." Trent said with a smile.

"Good." Dr. O said, with a smile plastered on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The following Monday, at Hayley's Cyber Space, Trent was working early. He wanted to meet this new employee that Hayley told him about. He placed some drinks on the table with a smile and then went back to the counter, when Stella walked in, with a purse on her shoulder.

She walked up to Hayley at the cash register with a smile. "Hey, Hayley, right? I'm Stella Belle." She told her.

"Oh, Stella! Welcome back to Reefside." Hayley began with a welcome back.

"Thanks." Stella replied with a small giggle.

"I want you to go meet my other employed before I get you started. He is right over there." She pointed to Trent, who had his back to Stella and Hayley.

"Okay." Stella said as she walked up to Trent. "Hi, you must be my co-worker." She said, making Trent turn around...and making their eyes wide. "Trent?"

"Stella?"

"You-you work here?"

"Yeah...and you work here now too?"

"Yeah" Stella smiled before hugging him, with Trent hugging her back. "It's been too long, Trent."

"Yeah...it has."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"But mama...!"

"No buts! You cannot be in a relationship with that Trent Fernandez! He's human, and you're immortal!" Aria yelled at her daughter as she moved around the throne room. "Once we rule the planet you can any boy you want, for everyone will be immortal like us."

"Then I will be able to choose Trent to be mine!"

"NO! NOT HIM!"

"WHY NOT!?"

Aria looked at her daughter with a devil like look before walking up to the computer like monitor showing a video of the White Dino Ranger fighting off a Tyrannodrone and then powering down. "Because he was a Power Ranger!" She said as Catlyn watched the boy she was crushing on was standing in the same place as the White Dino Ranger.

"He-he was..." Catlyn began to say when Tanken walked in as her immortal self.

"My queen, the Power Rangers are no more. They defeated Mesogog, but they lost their powers afterwards." Tanken said as she bowed slightly.

"Perfect. Catlyn, darling...send our Triptoids out there to terrorize the citizens. And tag along my darling girl." Aria said, making Catlyn sigh as she turned into her immortal form.

Catlyn was now wearing a black thin strap dress with one red and one black underskirt underneath. She had black leather high-heeled boots on with a red band on the top, and handless ballroom gloves that stopped in the middle of her upper arm, with the bottom of the gloves by her hands pointed and resting on the roof of her hand, with two red metal like cuffs on both wrists. Her hair shortened to above her shoulders and two bunny ear looking buns appeared on the top of her head. And a black chocker necklace rested around her neck.

She opened her eyes to reveal them to still be red in color, like a vampire's, but that was not what she was. She was just a normal immortal, with powers that no one can explain. "Tanken...you're coming with me." Catlyn said as she disappeared in red flames.

Tanken smiled and disappeared in black snowflakes, while Aria watched on the computer screen, what was to happen.

"Say hello to your new ruler, Reefside." She said before laughing evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

People were screaming as they ran away from the daughter of Queen Aria and the assistant Tanken as they walked across the soccer field by Reefside High.

Dr. Oliver heard the commotion from his class room, and that made him look out the window, only to see Triptoids and 2 goons from the new villain terrorizing the students of the school. "Looks like it's go time." He said as he put his morpher to his mouth. "Guys, get down to the high school. It's go time." He said before running out of the high school.

As Dr. Oliver ran towards the commotion, Trent was already fighting off one of the Triptoids. "Perfect timing Trent." He said.

"Yeah. I was catching up with an old friend of mine when the attack happened." Trent replied as he looked over to see Stella run towards the woods, and away from the danger.

Stella ran, hearing the fight unfold. _Trent, whatever you do...be careful. _She thought as she ran into the woods.

Conner, Ethan, and Kira all showed up a bit later, and ready to morph. "Who are you 2?" Kira asked.

"I am Tanken Shiro! Queen Aria Shi's second in command!" Tanken yelled.

"And Trent, you should know who I am." Catlyn said as she looked at him with her red vampire eyes staring into his soul.

Trent squinted for a short while until he realized..."Catlyn?!"

Catlyn just smirked at him. "Tanken, you said the rangers are no more right?"

"Right...I did."

"Then why is it that I sense the power from the Dino Gems?"

"I'll give you a hint." Trent said. "Ready?!"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!" They said their command, and turned into the Dino Rangers...for the first time in 3 years.

"Tanken, you idiot!"

"I can't sense the power from a Dino Gem like you can, Princess!"

"Princess?" Trent asked.

"That's right. I'm the daughter of your new villain...Queen Aria Shi."

"I thought you might have been." Kira said, before they all began to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As Stella ran through the woods, she found herself far enough away from the battle, making her saunter into a brisk walk. She walked further into the woods, until she fell into a sink hole.

She landed on her butt, making her wince in pain, and afraid that she broke her tail bone. As she stood up, she noticed the hole above her and sighed. She looked around the cave like area and started walking deeper into it. She then came across this cool looking skelaton of a T-rex embedded into the wall. She touched it to feel it's texture and then, she placed her hand on the jaw and pulled down, making a door open up, and reveal to her the Dino Lair.

Stella walked slowly into the lair, and noticed a necklace on the table in front of her. She walked up to it and saw that it was a star shaped charm on a black chain. And subconsciously, her hand was rising up to go grab it, but she didn't need to grab it, for it shot up and latched on around her neck.

The star was glowing so bright that you could barely see anything, and Stella was feeling pain from it somehow, making her run out of the cave but as she did, she fell onto the grass in the woods, and screamed out in more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As Kira did one final strike on a Triptoid she was fighting, Catlyn and Tanken decided that it was time to flee. So, they disappeared in their own elements. Catlyn being fire and Tanken being black snow.

The Dino Rangers powered down, and Trent, once he was his normal self, ran off towards the woods.

"Where you going?!" Conner yelled to him.

"I have to check on an old friend!" Trent yelled back as he kept running. _Please be okay. _He thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Trent ran into the woods, and as he got further to the cave entrance of their lair, he started to get worried because he didn't see Stella anywhere. "Stella?! Stella, where are you?!"

"I'm sorry, but you're in the wrong place." A female voice spoke, making Trent look around before something dashed back and forth, hitting him repeatedly and making him fall to the ground.

He looked up as the the person stopped and had her back to him. He noticed the black bow in the back, holding up the half white, half black mini-skirt on her waist, and the black boots with the white band at the top of them. But it was when she turned around that made Trent's eyes widened. She was the girl from his dream. She looked just like the girl from his dream, straight down to her version of his Drago Dagger.

"Who-who are you!?" He stuttered as he tried to sit up at least.

"I don't share my name with strangers. Sorry." She said with an evil tone to her voice, before disappearing the same way Trent used to disappear when he was evil.

He stood up and just stared at the spot where she used to be. "Looks like we have more to deal with than just Queen Aria and her daughter." He said to no one specific.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Captured

**Episode 2: Captured**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's dream, or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded **_**+ italicized=flashback or memory or flashback of a dream**_

As Trent was walking through the woods back to the school, he kept thinking back to that strange Sailor Scout looking girl. She had the same coloring as his White Ranger uniform. Odds were that she was a female version of his Ranger form.

Trent was half way out of the woods, when his morpher beeped, making him head back the way he came.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Conner, Ethan, and Kira were already at the lair with Dr. Oliver and Hayley, when Trent ran in. "Hey, what's up?" He asked as he slowed down to a stop.

"Do you know where that black chocker necklace with the star charm on it went to? It was right here." Dr. Oliver asked, pointing to the empty table.

"If you think I took it, then think again. I wouldn't take something without asking, you know that." Trent answered.

"Then where did it go." Dr. Oliver mumbled as the monitor beeped, making everyone look and see the girl that Trent had faught earlier.

"I'll tell you where. Right there." Conner said.

"That's the girl who attacked me earlier today!" Trent yelled, making everyone shocked to hear him say that.

"You gotten beaten up by a girl?" Ethan asked.

"She showed that she has the same technique and ability as me, and...she has a version of my Drago Dagger." Trent went into the center of the lair and made his morpher reveal itself.

The others followed suit and revealed their morphers too. "Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready!" Everyone, without Hayley, yelled in reply.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HAH!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

They transformed into their ranger forms and headed off to the area that the Sailor Scout looking girl was.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The girl was sitting on the roof of a low riding building, while flipping her dagger in the air and having it land back into her hand, when the rangers showed up. "Well, it's about time you guys showed up! I was starting to think that I would have to go looking for you myself!" She said, before jumping off the roof and landing on her feet in front of the Rangers.

"Who are you?!" Conner yelled.

"Like I told this cute boy in the woods, I don't give my name to strangers!" She said as she placed her dagger in it's sheath.

Trent noticed the stars on her uniform. "I'm going with that Star is one of them."

The girl looked at Trent with a smirk on her face. "Observant much, White Ranger?" She said. "But I have to admit, you're right. It's Stego Star...prepare to be destroyed." She said before she took out her version of Trent's Drago Dagger. "Does this look familiar to you, White Ranger?" She asked. "I call this my Stego Dagger." She drew arrows in the air, just like Trent would, and shot them at the Rangers, making them hit them, and having the rangers fall to the ground. "Weaklings."

Trent looked up and through his visor of his helmet, he could have swore he saw her eyes flicker to a different color. He couldn't tell what color they flickered to, but he could tell that they did. _Who is this girl really? _He thought to himself before...

"AH!" Stego Star grabbed her head as she backed up in pain. "Looks like we'll finish this some other time, Rangers!" She yelled, as her voice started sounding more and more like..._No...it couldn't be... _Trent thought as Stego ran off and disappeared around the corner.

The Rangers stood up and powered down. "That was weird." Kira said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. First she fires lazor arrows at us, and the next thing we know, she's running off!" Conner said.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Ethan asked.

"She was meant to be the female version of the White Dino Ranger...only as a Power Ranger, not a Sailor Scout." Dr. Oliver said. "Guess the star shaped charm felt like she'd be better as a Scout than a Ranger."

Trent just stared at the area she ran to, and felt something inside him telling him to follow her. It was too bad that he didn't listen to that feeling, and headed back to the lair with his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXX

With Stego Star, who was actually leaning against a wall, still in pain, as sparks of static electricity was bouncing off of her. "No...stay..." She began to say before she turned back into Stella Belle.

"I will not stay down. You are NOT going to take over my life." She said under her breathe. She looked at the sky and sighed, before running back to Hayley's Cyber Space.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Tanken, you idiot!" Aria yelled as she shot some of her purple fire at her second in command, but missed for Tanken dodge the blow. "I thought you said that the Power Rangers were gone!"

"That's what I thought too!" Tanken yelled back in defence.

"Mom, Tanken can't sense the Dino Gem powers like me. So, give her a break." Catlyn said while leaning against a door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't destroy you right now?!"

"Because I can..." Tanken began before she saw the image of Trent on the screen, and seeing him talking through his morpher. "...I can capture a ranger for you! That will show the other rangers that we mean business and they'll have to back down if they knew that their friend's life was to risk!"

Aria thought this over for a while, and then... "Which Ranger do you have in mind?" She asked.

Catlyn saw Trent on the monitor as well, and was hoping that she was not going to saw Trent's name. But her hope failed when Tanken said: "The White Ranger, Trent Fernandez."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Trent was cleaning the tables while Hayley put the stools up on the bar. She looked over at Trent, and asked: "Hey, did you ever find Stella after your battle?"

Trent sighed as he finished up the last table. "No. She ran into the woods when Catlyn and Tanken came to terrorize the city. I went to look for her in the woods but couldn't..." Trent was about to finish his sentence, when Stella ran in.

"Hey, sorry I'm..." Trent ran up to her and hugged her with so much force that it could have knocked her down. "Whoa!" She said.

"I looked everywhere in those woods for you!" Trent said as he pulled away from her. "Where were you?"

"Uh..." Stella didn't know what to say. She knew if she told him about a certain someone he would think she was crazy. "I found my way back home." She lied, but Trent always knew whenever she was lying to him. He was about to call her on it when Conner, Ethan, and Kira walked in.

"Hey Trent." Conner said.

"Conner McKnight..." Stella said under her breathe. "Ethan James..." Stella looked at Kira and smiled. Kira Ford was one of her favorite musical artists.

"Hey guys." Trent said.

"Who's the girl?" Ethan asked.

"This is an old best friend of mine, Stella Belle."

"Hi. You probably know who I am, but I'm Kira Ford."

"I know. I love your music."

"Thanks." Kira smiled at the 21 year old.

"I'm Conner McKnight, Reefside Wave's star player."

"Yeah...not a fan of soccer, but you are really good."

"And I'm Ethan James, the creator of the hard drive that might be in your laptop."

"Oh, it is." All of a sudden, Stella felt the pain she felt earlier. "AH!"

"Stella, you okay?"

"I'm fine. I-I gotta go!" Stella ran out of the Cyber Space, with Trent looking confused.

"Something's not right." Trent said under his breathe. He was about to run after her when their morphers beeped. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up after I go talk to Stella."

The others nodded their heads and ran off to Dr. Oliver's house, while Trent ran off after his best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At the Dino Lair, Dr. Oliver was watching the monitor carefully as Conner, Ethan, and Kira ran in.

"What's up, Dr. O?" Kira asked.

Dr. Oliver turned around and noticed that Trent wasn't with them. "Where's Trent?"

"He went to look for his friend. She ran off after she felt some sort of pain in her stomach." Ethan answered.

"Trent ran after her?"

"Yeah. Why?" Conner asked.

Dr. Oliver turned around in his seat, and showed them what was happening.

"Is that Stella?!" Kira yelled, sounding worried. But her worry got worse when she saw Dr. Oliver's face grimace in a knowing way.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Stella?! Stella, where are you?!" He called for her, until he thought he saw what looked like her on the ground. "Stella!" He ran over to her and knelt down by her side, flipping her onto her back. "Stella! Stella, can you hear me?!" He called, but only got silence. "Stella!"

Just then, the girl who Trent thought was Stella, opened her eyes instantly showing them to be golden yellow, and making Trent stand up and walk backwards away from the girl.

The girl stood up from the ground and turned into Tanken Shiro. "I can't believe you fell for that trap, White Ranger!" She said before snapping her fingers, making a bunch of Triptoids come out of hiding and grab him by the arms.

Trent struggled to break free, but to no avail. "Let me go!" He yelled before the Triptoids disappeared with Trent in their grasps, leaving Tanken to admire what she had done.

"What did you do to him?!" A voice yelled making Tanken turn aorund and see Stella standing their looking brave. "Where did they take him?!"

"They took your boyfriend back to my master's castle, where he will be kept prisoner until the Power Rangers surrender."

"He's not my boyfriend..." Stella began. _I wish he was though. _"He's my best friend. And you have no idea who you are dealing with." Stella began, before she fell to the ground in pain.

"HAHAHA! You are weak! You can't even...!" Tanken began to say until Stella turned into Stego Star and looked at Tanken evilly.

"You were saying?" She said before they began to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"They got Trent!" Kira was starting to worry. She had just witnessed her friend being kidnapped by Aria's second in command (thankfully they didn't see Stella change into Stego Star).

"It's alright, Kira. We'll save him." Conner reassured the singer.

"How?! We don't even know where Aria's castle is!"

"Uh...guys...it looks like Stego Star is also against Aria and her goons. Look at this." Ethan mentioned as Kira and Conner looked and saw Stego Star fighting Tanken. "And she is actually very good." He added.

"Yeah, she is...if only I had found a way to get rid of the evil in that star charm, then maybe she'd be fighting on our side." Dr. Oliver said.

"It looks like she is right now!" Ethan exclaimed as he began to want to transform into his ranger form, but stopped when he noticed Stego looking weaker, making her run off away from Tanken.

"You weakling!" Tanken yelled before disappearing in black snowflakes.

Kira watched as Tanken disappeared, and the screen went black.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Trent struggled against the ropes that were tied around him as he was sitting on a chair. Aria was watching him struggle to break free. "Let me go!"

"Oh, I will...once the Power Rangers surrender and are destroyed." Aria answered, with an evil giggle following afterwards.

"What?!"

"That's right. Oh, don't worry, White Ranger. I'll make sure their destruction is painful." Aria laughed evilly as she walked out of the area they were keeping Trent, making him struggle harder to break free.

"NO!" He screamed to deaf ears. He was about to lose his friends by the hand of an evil queen. Trent struggled and struggled until he couldn't struggle anymore. "Guys...keep fighting...for me." He said under his breathe.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Stella was pacing the floor in the woods. She had to find a way to save Trent. But how?! She wasn't a Power Ranger! She was just an evil Sailor Scout who had no control on the powers the chocker gave her.

"I have to try." She said to herself. She ran through the woods until she found an area that didn't look familiar to her. She walked further into the unknown area and bumped into an invisible force. She touched the invisible object again, and with a smirk, kicked it, making a castle of black appear in front of her.

"Here I come, Trent." Stella said as she walked right through the front entrance.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Trent was just sitting there, not bothering to break free anymore when he heard sirens going off. He looked up, only to see Tanken running towards the front door, as she yelled: "We have an intruder!"

Trent smiled, thinking that it was one of his friends coming to save him. A girl ran into the dungeon room Trent was in, and closed the door behind her. And of course, Trent right away thought it was Kira.

"Kira? You're the one rescuing me?" He asked. But once she turned around, revealing her blue eyes, is what made Trent realize who it really was. "Stella?"

Stella smiled as she ran over to him and began to untie his wrists from behind his back. "What-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Trent?" Stella said, realizing her voice sounded like Stego's at that moment. She felt the pain in her stomach again, but she had to keep it hidden. She couldn't let Trent see what she had become. "I'm here saving you." She finished, trying to make her voice sound like her normal voice.

"But...why? You could get hurt! Or worse!" Trent began to worry about Stella's safety. She was his best friend. There was no way he was going to let her get hurt on his watch!

"Because you're my best friend. I'd do anything to keep you safe." Stella finished, happy her voice was normal.

Trent smiled at her response. He would do anything to keep her safe right back. This was a secret, not even his friends knew this, but he did have a huge crush on Stella ever since they were little kids. But when she moved he had to move on a little bit. That's why he dated Kira for a while, but it was never the same like what he had with Stella. He felt happy every-time he thought about her and spending the rest of his life with her. That's what it's all about. He knew Stella was the one...from the moment they met.

Once Stella finished untying Trent from the chair, making him able to stand up, they were about to leave when she fell to the ground, in pain. Trent knelt down by her side and placed a hand on her back. "Stella, what's wrong?! Are you okay?!"

Stella kept her head away from Trent, because her eyes were red instead of blue now. "Get out of here, Trent! While you still can!"

"What?! I'm not leaving you behind!"

"You're gonna have to! AH!" Stella felt her body changing again. She couldn't let Trent see who she really was.

"Stella, there's no way I'm leaving my best friend...and the girl I've liked for a long time." Stella looked at him, not caring about her eyes anymore. But it was a good thing that her eyes were blue again for a while.

"Trent...did I hear you right?" Stella asked, with a quiet tone to her voice.

"Yeah, you did. I've had a crush on you for a while now."

Stella smiled slightly before the pain came back and made her look away from him. "Stella..."

"GO!" She screamed with her voice sounding like Stego's a little bit now.

"But..."

"I said GO!" Trent looked at her for a while before running off out of the dungeon area and found an invisi-portal and made it back to Reefside...right as Stella turned into Stego Star and walked out of the dungeon. "Now that's better." She said before disappearing from Aria's castle.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. From Evil to Good

**Episode 3: From Evil to Good**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's dream, or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded **_**+ italicized=flashback or memory or flashback of a dream**_

Trent ran through the woods towards the lair. He had to get to his friends and tell him he was alright. But he was stopped when a girl with medium length brown hair with a pink bow in the back and pale but tan skin stepped out from behind a tree. Her eyes were brown, and she wore a pink dress with black high-heeled shoes that looked like they belonged on a school girl. She also wore white knee-high socks.

Trent looked at her and just stared a little bit. She looked a little like Stella, if you asked him. "Stella?"

The girl looked over at Trent. "You know my daughter?" She asked.

"Wait...Mrs. Belle? Is that really you?"

The girl looked at Trent and then was shocked. "Trent! Trent Fernandez! I haven't seen you since you were a little boy." She said.

"Yeah, it has been a while. But...what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Stella! She hasn't called me in a while now, I just want to know she's alright." She said.

Trent looked at Mrs. Belle, and thought he knew her from somewhere else other than as Stella's mother. "Hey, why don't you come to my old teacher's house with me. I think my other friends should meet my best friend's mother."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to..."

"I insist." The woman smiled as she began to walk with Trent to Dr. Oliver's place, not knowing she was about to get a big surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Oliver was watching the screen carefully, when he saw Trent in the woods with a different girl. "Trent's fine! He somehow escaped!" He called to the others in the lair.

"Oh, good." Kira said, feeling relieved from the worry she had formed for him.

"How did he escape?" Conner asked.

"Beats me." Dr. Oliver watched as Trent and Stella's mom walked up to his door, making him get up from his chair and run up the stairs to answer the front door.

He opened it up and looked at Trent. "Hey, glad to see you." He said.

"Good to be seen." Trent whispered to him. "Dr. O, this is my best friend Stella's mother, Mrs. Kimberly Belle."

"Kimberly? That name sounds familiar." Dr. Oliver said as he looked at the woman, and then immediately recognized her.

"Tommy?" Kimberly walked closer to him and grinned. "It's been too long."

"Yeah, it has."

"You two know each other?" Trent asked.

"Yeah..." Kim began.

"We were a couple back then." Dr. Oliver said with a smile. "I never knew you got married though."

"Yeah...was married. My husband died in a car crash 2 months after Stella was born." Kim mentioned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"I never knew that Stella never met her father." Trent said under his breathe.

"Trent!" Trent looked over and saw Kira run up to him and hug him. "Oh, I was so worried."

"Kira, I'm fine." Trent whispered in her ear as he hugged her back. "Stella saved me."

"How?" Kira asked under her breathe as she let go of him.

"I'll tell you later."

"You're Kira Ford. My daughter loves your music."

"I know. I met her. She's a really sweet girl."

"Oh, thank you." Kim said, before their morphers went off.

Conner zipped by as the Red Dino Ranger with Ethan as the Blue following behind.

"Trent, Kira..."

Trent nodded before he ran off with Kira to transform into their Ranger forms.

"We have some catching up to do, Kim." Dr. Oliver said, making Kim smile a little as she walked inside his house.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Trent and Kira transformed into their Ranger forms and ran off towards the battle, where they saw Conner and Ethan fighting off Stego Star. This time, she was actually fighting the Rangers.

Trent and Kira got into it right away. Trent did a special move, but she dodged it and shot him with lazor arrows, making Trent fly off and hit a wall.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy and Kim were catching up as they sat on the couch in the living room.

"So, what are you doing in Reefside?" Tommy asked.

"Well, Stella moved her because she feels like this was more of her hometown than Angel Grove. Plus, she had a feeling Trent was still here." Kim answered. "Those two were inseperable when they were little."

"I bet. He seems to really like her though. There were times when it was just me and Trent after school, and he'd talk about Stella. It was like he couldn't just NOT talk about her." Tommy said.

"I won't be surprised if those two ended up dating. And maybe even getting married." Kim added.

Tommy smiled. "I always thought I'd see you again before you got married. But I guess not."

"Tommy, I'm single now. I don't wear the ring anymore, only because...he was never the one." Tommy looked up at Kim again and smiled some more. "So, want to pick up where we left off?"

Tommy took one of her hands and looked her in the eyes. "I'd love that." He said. That was when he morpher beeped, making Kim smile.

"You're a power Ranger again?"

"Yeah, I am. You just stay here, okay?"

"Okay."

Tommy stood up and ran out of the house, with a very happy Kim sitting on the couch still. He transformed outside and then ran to the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After a while of fighting, Kira was thrown to the ground by the evil Sailor Scout that Trent saw in his dream. Conner was too, and so was Ethan. Dr. Oliver faught with the best of his ability but to no avail. The evil Sailor Scout thrashed him and sent him to the ground. It was up to Trent as the White Dino Ranger.

Stego Star charged at Trent, as did Trent. Sword clanked against sword, and they both drew arrows to fling at each other. Stego was holding her own quite nicely. And the tables never did turn, for she made her arrows before Trent could and made him fly across the area and hit a wall.

Trent fell to the ground, demorphing in the process as he held his stomach from the pain. Kira got up and began to fight the evil Sailor Scout again, but didn't win for she was sent back to the ground.

Stego laughed evilly as she began to walk towards Trent out of Ranger form. She bent down to his level. "I have to say, you're a good fighter, White Ranger." She said as she grabbed his wrist. "But not good enough to avoid getting killed by a girl." She spun him around to make him face her with a hand raised in the air, ready to deliver the finishing blow to the White Ranger. But when his face was looking at hers, her crimson eyes widened as memories of him flooded her brain.

The memory of a birthday party of a 13 year old girl...the memory of a first kiss at the age of 14 and 15...and the memory of meeting up after so many years, filled her brain, making her balled up hand fall to the ground as she fell to her knees. "Trent?" She asked, as her eyes began to flicker on and off blue and red. Trent noticed this, making his eyes widen as he recognized the blue eyes whenever they showed up.

Stego got up off the ground and grabbed her head as she yelled in pain. She was fighting off the evil inside her. She couldn't take it anymore. She never wanted to hurt her best friend and crush...EVER.

And just before the other rangers could come and destroy her for almost killing Trent, a dark shadow came out of Stego and fell to the ground, phasing through it. She then opened her eyes, revealing them to be blue now and not red. She looked at the rangers and was about to run off when...

"Stego Star, wait!" It was Trent. He managed enough strength to get up off the ground to talk to their once new enemy.

"Can I help you White Ranger?"

"You knew my name...how?" He began, making Stego want to turn around. She wanted to tell him the truth, but couldn't find the right words to say. "Stella, is that you?"

Stego Star sighed as she turned around to look at Trent, with her royal blue eyes glistening in the sunlight. Trent smiled as he knew right then and there that it was Stella Belle.

She powered down, shocking everyone that it was her all along. "Alright, Trent, you figured it out. Only because I mainly told you it was me by mistake."

"Stella, if you think I'm mad, I'm not. I know what you were going through now! The reasons you always felt pain. You were transforming when you didn't want to. I went through that too when I first became the White Dino Ranger. But I managed to break that evil encoding on my gem and became good again...you can too."

"That's easier said than..." Stella began when she felt not one piece of darkness in her heart. "...wait...I feel good. Better than good...I feel normal."

Kira ran up to her and looked her in the eyes as she powered down with the others. "Yep, she's back to being her dork of a self."

"Hey, I take offense to that! But it's true." Stella said as she looked back at Trent. "Trent, everyone, I'm so sorry. I guess, Stego Star is meant to be left in the shadows now, huh?"

"I wouldn't think that." Dr. O said as he walked up to Stella and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I would think, that you'd want to help us defeat this new enemy that came around and reactivated our morphers."

"But I'm not a Power Ranger...I'm a Sailor Scout." Stella said.

"Anyone can join our group, Stella. As long as you believe in yourself, you are pretty much in." Kira mentioned as Stella looked mainly at Trent.

"Trent..." Stella began to say before Trent walked up to her and pressed his lips to hers making everyone go shocked, including Kira, but she was happy for them.

As Trent pulled away, Stella looked into Trent's eyes after opening them up. "Trent..."

"Join us...please." Stella looked at them all, and after a while...she smiled.

"Why not. I'll join the Power Rangers." Stella finally said making Dr. Oliver smile and Trent hug her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Tanken, you failed me." Aria said as she made a purple fire ball in her hand.

"M'lady, I can recapture...no, not the White Ranger. I can capture that Stego Star. She seems to be Trent's weakness!" Tanken begged as she looked at the screen, only to see Trent and Stella hugging each other.

Catlyn saw that too, and her hands were bunched up into fists, with red flames engulfing them.

"That could work. But no...why don't you go _kill_ Stego Star. Then maybe, just maybe, I won't destroy you." Aria mentioned.

"Yes, my queen!" Tanken said before disappearing in black snowflakes.

"You know, Catlyn...maybe I will let you have Trent."

"Really?!" Catlyn said excitedly.

"Yes. But only if Tanken destroys Stego Star, then you can have him." Aria walked out of the throne room, leaving Catlyn to get so excited about her mother's approval on Trent now.

"YES!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

That same night, Trent was sitting in the park on a bench, watching the ducks swim by, heading for their homes of seaweed or grass, getting ready to go to sleep, something at Trent should have been getting right then and there, but couldn't sleep.

"Couldn't sleep too, huh?" A voice said, making Trent look over and see Stella standing there behind him.

"Oh, hey." He said as Stella sat down next to him. "No, I couldn't."

"It was some day. You getting help from being kidnapped."

"Yeah, thanks by the way."

"Sure thing." Stella placed her head on his shoulder with a grin on her face, making Trent look at her with a shocked expression, but then grinned too, as he put his arm around her, pulling her body closer to him. She placed a hand on his chest and just looked out in the distance beyond the pond.

Trent was looking at Stella, grinning as he did so. She felt him staring, making her look up at him with a grin still on her face. "What is it?" She asked before Trent leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She looked shocked for a moment, until she closed her eyes and kissed him right back.

**~END OF EPISODE~**


End file.
